No Brotherly Love 2: Echoes In Time
by The World Needs Bloody Heroes
Summary: <html><head></head>Sonic has found himself on an enormous space station called Calamity Ark. He must find a way to save Amy, find the answers to his questions and battle his life threatening dementia. Sonic is on a race against time...in the future!</html>
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

No Brotherly Love 2: Echoes In Time

Chapter 1: Awakening

'God, my head…What the…Where am I? This isn't…Normal. There's nothing but blankness. How did I get here? I was with Tails and…Christ, he's dead, she killed him!' I think to myself. 'And then…Then there was nothing but…This. What caused this? I remember an explosion after what happened to Tails. And that agent, that fox lady, she spoke to someone through her earpiece and then…The explosion. God dammit! I'll kill her! I'll kill her for-AHH! What the hell was that? That stung-AHH! Again? You've gotta be kidding me! What is this pain-AHH! Right that's it! Do that again and I swear-AHH!' I reach out to grab whatever it is that's causing me pain and eventually get a hold of it. 'Haha! I've got you now you…Wait…What on Earth? It's metal. Why do I have hold of something that's metal?'

"S-Sonic…" A robotic voice chokes through my hold. "S-Sonic…Let go, you fool…" My eyes widen in shock. 'That voice.' I think.

"Metal…Sonic? Is that you?" I ask, hope in my voice. My vision's no longer blank, it's blurred but…I can just make out Metal. He's standing above me, watching me. I loosen my grip on his metallic neck.

"You're awake, finally." He says, rubbing his neck. I swear, if he could, he'd be smiling right now, I can tell.

"Where am I?" I ask, the tone of my voice weak from just waking up.

He slowly shakes his head at me. "I think the most suitable question is _when_ are you."

I frown at him. I attempt to sit up, but the stinging pain returns to my torso, causing me to yelp in pain. Metal helps me to sit up, and as he does so, I try to take in my surroundings. I'm in, what looks like, a hospital wing, in a bed.

In confusion, I ask, "What's going on?"

Metal lets off a robotic sigh. "You see Sonic," He starts, "That explosion was, how should I put it, not used to kill you." The expression I give him shows my disbelief. He continues, "That 'weapon' had the dark matter found in the creatures you've encountered fused into it, like the atoms that are used in the likes of an atomic bomb. That, along with a few other adjustments made it so that…Well, have you wondered how the creatures suddenly appeared in the world?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"Well, they used teleportation and time travel to get around. G.U.N got their hands on this technology and-"

"Wait!" I interrupt. "The creatures use technology? Like computers and stuff?"

"Well, not exactly computers and the like, but yes. They use a unique form of technology." Metal answers. "Anyway, G.U.N decided to test this technology on Miles, or as you called him Tails, but since you beat him to within an inch of his life, and were an enemy of G.U.N, they decided to test it on all of Station Square, making it so we all moved forward in time."

It takes me a while to get a grip of this, but once I do, I ask, "Well, what is the time? The year even?"

"I don't know." Metal answers simply.

I give him a worried smirk. "You're kidding, right?"

He shrugs. "I'm afraid not. I've been busy attending to you, making sure you survived the journey from one time to another since I, as a robot, can't be affected by time travel because, unlike you, I don't have a lifespan."

Sarcastically, I say, "Oh, that's just great." Metal's about to say something else, but the noise of alarms stops him. The room suddenly goes dark, and then, not long afterwards, the room becomes illuminated by a red light.

"ALERT! Necro's found in hospital wing! Repeat: Necro's found in hospital wing!" A voice spoke over some speakers.

Metal stares at me worriedly. "Sonic, are you alright?" I look at him, he starts to disfigure and his voice becomes deep and disorientated. "Sonic? Sonic are you alright?" The room morphs, making it so Metal disappears and I'm suddenly in some sort of dark abyss, stood on something unstable. I look at my feet and see, what looks like, a part of a spiders web. I then look up, and intertwining webs can be seen everywhere, or at least what looks like webs.

'Where am I?' I think to myself.

"The most fascinating and complicated mechanism in all creation." A voice with a dark, deep tone answers.

"And that's what exactly?" I ask reluctantly.

The voice laughs and then responds, "Why, it's your mind."

"My…mind?"

The owner of the dark voice appears before me, as if out of thin air. I study the figure, and quickly come to a horrifying conclusion. This person was, without a single shred of doubt, the other me, the one with the bad attitude and a dark demeanor.

"Surprised?" He asks. I can't even answer. Here I am, standing in front of myself. 'Is this even possible?' Before I could think of anything else, the other me answered, "Of course it is. After all, people are the ones that put limits on things. Everything is possible, yet if it's never been accomplished, it is seen by almost everyone as being impossible. There is nothing real, unreal and surreal, for we decide what to call real. I mean, think of a flower. The majority of people would call it a flower, but it is a flower as much as it is a rock. What I'm saying is, if we wanted, we could call a flower a rock simply because we make it so, but we label it as flower. All words are made-up, but the ones that most people don't use are seen as not being a real word, and so do not exist."

I give him a look of confusion. "Your point is?"

He chuckles at my question before he answers with, "Well, my point is that, in the end, you decide whether I'm real or not, and whether this encounter really happened or if it was all just your imagination."

"What are you saying?"

His voice suddenly takes a more serious tone. "Forget it. You will understand soon enough. The reason you've been called here is so I can warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me about what?" I say, questioning his words.

"About many things. One being me. Another being realization. But the one I'll be telling you now is this; they're here, and Amy is close, with Cream even closer."

'Cream?' I think. Thoughts of what happened to her, what she became, return to me. 'Cream, you became one of those creatures, one of those…Things.'

He continues, "Cream has been tasked with killing you. That is her mission, ordered to her by your father…My father."

'Father? I remember him. He was like me, or at least the other me. He was dark, cold and messed up. Is he really my father? Could he really be behind all of this?' I ask myself.

"No." My dark self interrupts my thoughts, at the same time he starts to answer them. "He is not _your_ father, he is _my _father. And he is not the only one behind this. There is something more, a greater force than you and I, and even my father, the creator of chaos and anarchy. What this force is, I do not know. But whatever it is, we are but a nuisance to it, a wrench in the gears, if you will." My other self starts to disappear, along with the confines of my mind. My dark self raises his hand and finishes, "Oh, before I take my leave, there is two more things you should know. One; Metal, the robotic fellow you're with, he is the only one you should trust. Do not accept help or place your trust with anyone or anything else. And two; Sonic, Knight of The Wind, the blue wind, Saviour of the Arabian Nights, Hero of Soleanna and many other names, you WILL die. And when you do, I will be there to fill your shoes." He laughs manically before he disappears. I reach out as I try to stop him, but he's already gone. The world I had left, the one which I had apparently travelled in time to, starts to reappear around me.

I look at my hand in shock and bewilderment. 'What did I just say, the other me, I mean? Why did I…Why did he say it like that? Is he insane? Does he look forward to my death? Is he a part of it? Does he cause it? What the hell is wrong with me?' I clench the fur on my head and scream in annoyance, along with falling to my knees. 'I give up! I don't understand anything anymore, nothing makes sense! Why do I have to die? Do I even die? Where's Amy, where's Alicia? And Shadow, my son? What about my daughter, where's she? Have I lost my frigging mind? And better yet, where's-?'

"Sonic…" Someone says in a ghostly manner. I look up and see the very person I was just thinking of.

"Cream?" I ask aloud. She's there, just down the dark, dimly lit hallway right in front of me, just near where I was resting earlier.

I feel a metallic hand grab my shoulder. I look behind me and see Metal. "Sonic! We have to go, NOW!" He aims at a nearby window. Cream reaches out to me, as if she wants to hold me in an embrace.

"Don't go…I wanna play…" She says. Although she apparently wants to kill me, I feel sympathy for her, and sadness upon looking at her. She was such an innocent and kind young girl. She doesn't deserve what's happened to her, to be transformed by her own mother. Although I can tell it's Cream, it's hard to recognise her through the dark liquid pouring from her ears, mouth, nose, nails and finally, her eyes. It looks like she's crying, at least until I see that crooked smile on her face. This is no longer Cream. Something's controlling her, using her body as a puppet, a tool to use at will for their own sickening ends. If my father is really behind this, I'll kill him.

Metal shoots the nearest window with his rifle, which shoots a sort of laser like energy thing instead of bullets. As the energy flies through the air, approaching it's target, I can't help but give Cream an apologetic look, as if trying to show her I'm sorry for not staying and helping her. But how can I? I have no idea how to destroy that thing, that darkness controlling her without killing her along with it, and I'm in no rush to do that.

"Sonic…" She says. It's as if everything in the world suddenly decides to go in slow motion, except for her and I. "Sonic…are you…ready…?"

"Ready?" I ask.

"To save her, to save Amy? Are you ready…?" She stops for a second. Her smile grows, her eyes start to glow and she maniacally laughs. "Are you ready, Sonic…TO DIE!" She screams. As her scream echoes through the hall, time speeds back up and Metal's shot destroys the window. As soon as it breaks, both Metal and myself, along with things in the room, get sucked out of the room and find ourselves in midair…at least, I think it's midair. I closed my eyes when the glass broke, but as I start to open them, I see Metal place a mask on my mouth. This mask's feeding me oxygen, and looking at where we are, I was sure as hell gonna need. We're in space, floating away from where we had just come from. I see that the hospital is just a small part of some enormous space station.

I have no idea where we are but one thing's for sure; out there, somewhere on this station, is Amy, and the answers I need to all this with her. I have a feeling that all that happened in Station Square is nothing compare to what is about to happen to me…

End Of First Chapter

**I wrote this while away on holiday i**n **Devon, a lovely part of England to the south of where I live, which is the north of England. When I finished it, I would be heading to the zoo with my family the next day, so I will be having plenty of ideas from the animals for Sonic's new foes. I hope, when this is up, you enjoyed it and that it's a good start to the first sequel of the first story I ever started and finished. Please review and alert so you know when new chapters are up! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: Must Be A Shadow

No Brotherly Love 2: Echoes In Time

Chapter 2: Must Be A Shadow…

'This isn't possible. None of this is possible.' I think to myself as I follow Metal through the abandoned metallic hallways of the space station. 'I mean, all this talk of time travel and such, it's insane! Why can't I just go back to fighting egghead like I used to?' Before I can continue my little mental ramble, I feel Metal's robotic hand touch my chest, signalling me to stop.

"What the hell, Metal?" I ask him, in a more hostile way than I meant to.

He holds one of his finger's to his 'mouth', shushing me. He then uses the same finger to point at something down the hall. My eyes follow the direction of his finger, and I see what he's pointing at. A short distance away, crouched on the floor and overlooking a dead, bloody body, was a little boy. The sound he's emitting would at first make you think he's crying, but when I listen carefully, it's actually quiet laughter.

'Christ,' I think to myself, 'This kid reminds me of a certain little girl back in a hospital.' I quickly shake the horrific memory from my thoughts and ask Metal, "So, what are we gonna do?"

Metal gives me a long, serious stare before pointing his finger at something once again, this time, whatever it is, it's above us. I look up, and see that he is pointing to the station's vents.

I look back at Metal, with half lidded eyes and sarcastically say, "Oh, yippee."

It's not long 'till we're both in the ventilation system and making our way to God knows where. Metal was lighting the way with a torch that was melded onto his shoulder.

'Man,' I think, 'Metal sure had some work done.' Inevitably, he and I eventually come to a junction.

"Great, where to now iron butt?" I ask, knowing he'll have an answer (of sorts). He looks at the palm of his hand and, suddenly, what looks like a hologram of the entire space station pops out of his hand. I'm kinda taken aback by how calm he's acting, after all, it wasn't long ago since we saw a demonic Cream and a cannibalistic child. Metal was doing rather well, given the circumstances. I, on the other hand, was terrified. I had never felt a more powerful feeling of dread than now. It's impossible to shake the feeling that something bad is gonna come around the corner, and hopefully not the next one Metal takes me to.

After a long look at the hologram, Metal turns to me and gestures me to follow. "This way." He says calmly. I start to follow him, but when I hear something behind me, I can't help but turn around. I see nothing but the small, cramped space of the vents and the complete darkness that's in them.

'Must've been nothing.' I reassure myself, but when I turn back around, Metal is nowhere to be found. I crawl a bit further to see if I can see him or his torch, but there's no sign of him. I start to panic and look frantically around.

'God dammit! Why'd I have to lose him, especially here? Man, this is bad! This is really, really bad!' I cry out in my mind. To make things worse, my surroundings start to disappear again, like in the hospital.

I then hear a distant voice calling, "Sonic…" The voice was weak and almost silent, but I could just hear it. Unfortunately, I can't see anything anymore, so I'll have to rely on nothing but my hearing. I start to follow the voice, hoping to find the source of it soon. I pursue it for who knows how long, but each time I move forward, the volume of the voice becomes louder and louder. It eventually becomes so loud that it's nearly a scream.

"SONIC!" It screams, making me clasp my hands around my ears in pain. I quickly loose my balance as my surroundings start to reappear. But with my amount of misfortune, I have to lose my balance at a downward slope in the vents.

"Oh crap!" I shout as I fall down the metallic 'slide'. I eventually stop falling, but not without rolling painfully for a few seconds. I gather my thoughts and see that I am still inside the vents. It's also then that I notice a pair of red eyes staring at me.

"Ah!" I jump. Whoever these eyes belong to is a little too close for comfort. I look a bit closer and realize it's my good ol' buddy Metal. If he had facial expressions, I know it'd be one of irritation. He frustratingly signals me to follow him again, which I do so.

When we finally leave the ventilation system, I see that we're in, what looks like, a tram station.

"Metal," I ask, "Why are we here?"

Metal switches of his flashlight and turns to me. "We're here because we need to get to the government sector." I give him a puzzled look, which he clearly notices because he starts to explain why. "We're going there because there's someone who can help us, an old friend."

"Who?"

Metal laughs jokingly and answers, "You'll see."

This immediately makes me feel uneasy, and I start to question whether or not I should follow Metal. But I do, and after messing with a few consoles, he manages to bring in an empty tram for us both to ride in. We get onboard and Metal says he has to go to the front car and set our destination. I nod at him, giving him the okay to do so. When he goes, I find myself daydreaming while I look out of the window. I haven't the slightest idea how long we'd been moving, but it felt like forever.

'I can't help but think about what happened in Station Square.' I think to myself. 'All that about Amy, Alicia, Shadow, everyone…even my daughter.' I start to see memories in the window I'm looking out of, memories of Station Square and what happened. I cringe when I think about the little girl in the hospital, scared when I think of the big thing that once attacked me, and want to cry when I think of Amy. I then see something else in the window, but…I've never seen it before. It looked like someone, but someone who'd been…mutated, someone who now looked like a sort of giant scorpion but with their spinal bones sticking out of their back, acidic saliva dripping from their mouth, and the corpses of whoever they had eaten hanging from their stomach.

'Wait…am I finding time to describe this thing?' I look into it's eyes, which are glowing a pale yellow. I let it know it's there by giving it a slight wave, which it does reply to. But with this being a scary creature, it does the typical thing and smashes it's tail through the window.

"Whoa!" I cry as I jump back, landing on some seats, just centimetres away from the stinger at the end of it's tail. "Metal!" I shout, hoping that he hears me. I try to make a run for the next car, but the creature's tail smashes me off of my feet and I fall on my back with a loud thud. Before I have time to get to my feet, the creature smacks me to the other end of the tram, causing the tracks to break. It's not long before the car I'm in starts to disconnect from the other still moving cars. I start to jump from seat to seat, trying to reach the door that Metal went through while also avoiding the creatures tail.

"C'mon…" I start. "C'mon…c'mon…c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, C'MON!" I make a final jump for the door, which, with perfect timing, Metal opens to offer me his hand. I reach for him, but fail to even touch his fingers. "No!" I shout.

I start to fall again down the car, hitting almost everything on the way from broken glass, flying seats, the sides of the car…well, you get the picture.

"Sonic!" Metal calls helplessly. I fall through the door at the end of the tram and start to drop hundreds of feet.

"Holy crap!" I shout. As I spin uncontrollably, I can make out buildings, fires and torn down old shacks. I eventually start to hit planks of wood on the side of the buildings, which were, I guess, this high up because people were trying to repair the buildings, or at least cover the windows. It's not long until I eventually land in the street.

'If I haven't broken any bones, then I'm one fortunate bastard!' I think while my body's in immense pain. My vision starts to go black, and I look at my hand. My glove was torn, my blood was stained on the once clean material. I laugh bitterly. 'I guess falling through glass, shrapnel, flying seats, an enemies killer tail, acidic saliva, doors, wood and landing on a street causes this, huh? Who'd have known?' I think sarcastically. 'C'mon,' I think to myself, 'No way this is how it's gonna end. This…can't be…the…' I start to hear voices in the distance. First it's only mumbling and then it turns to shouting. My vision goes black and I fall into a deep slumber (if you could call it that). '…end…'

**Well, here it is. Again, sorry it took so long. Every time I think I'll have free time, something comes up. I'm going to be having a break in a few weeks, a chap will be up by then, and I'll be writing, writing and more writing. I'm also writing my own story on FictionPress, so when the links up, feel free to check it out. I hope you enjoyed this chap, it was a bit rushed, but the story starts to pick up now and get a good pace, not as rushed as the first stories plot. Hope you enjoyed it, peace out! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: You're Him

No Brotherly Love 2: Echoes In Time

Chapter 3: You're Him

'Ugh! God, my body! I-I can't-can't move! What the hell's going on? Why-why-AH! GOD! My-my ribs-they-they feel like they're-fuck!' This is what's going through my mind as I am incapable of moving my body, yet feeling all the injuries it's sustained.

"Christ, Green! He's waking up!" A male voice says in alarm.

An older voice then speaks up in a calm tone, "He is a tough one, isn't he? After that fall, I didn't expect him to ever wake up, never mind mere minutes after the thing happened."

"Doc!" The alarmed voice spoke again. "We need to stabilize him! Now!"

The older voice shushes him and replies, "Don't worry, I have it covered. Now young fellow, I would much appreciate it if you would allow this possibly dangerous amount of tranquilizer to knock you out. Is that too much to ask for?"

'Tranquilizer! That's hardly medically safe on me, ya know!' I shout in my brain. Not long after that, I fall into slumber once more. I have no idea how long I've been here, or wherever here really is, but I get the feeling I'm about to find out.

"Where-where am I?" I ask aloud as my eyelids open, and my vision suddenly suffers from a penetrating light above me.

"Waking up are we?" A female voice asks. My vision starts to clear and I see that the source of light is a light bulb attached to a crusty and decaying ceiling. I turn my head to my left and get a blurry image of someone's face.

"Who are you?" I ask, getting my bearings.

The woman laughs and answers, "Well, I guess you could say I'm your nurse."

I cock an eyebrow. "My…nurse?"

She smacks her hand on my arm playfully before standing up. "Don't worry, I'm not really qualified to be one."

I look back up to the ceiling. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" She puts her hands on my shoulders. 'Has she ever heard of personal space?' I ask myself.

She then replies, "Oh, don't worry! I did everything right, stuck needles in the right places…"

'Needles!' I panic.

She continues, "…the new skin tissue was applied correctly…"

'New? New skin tissue?'

"…cut off and replaced the right places…"

'Cut-cut off…places?'

"…well, except your little friend down there, he had to come right off!"

"What?" I scream as I shoot up to check if she's messing with me. Luckily, she is, and I give her a look that would make zombies wish they were dead.

"Oh, c'mon! I was only having a laugh! You know what a laugh is, right? Or did you hit your head during that fall? 'Cause I don't fancy the idea of teaching you what a joke is." She 'jokes'.

"I've already decided, I don't like you." I spat.

"Well, I love you." She smiles, 'joking' once again.

"And I don't like your attitude." I continue.

"I think your's is smashing!" She says as she playfully punches my arm. I give her another death glare before she wraps her arm around my back and laughs, "I can tell we're gonna have loads of fun!"

'I sure hope not.' I partly pray in my mind.

"C'mon, Ol' Doc Green wants me to show you around." She says, while playfully pulling me from the bed I had been resting in.

"Hey-hey-wait!" I try to protest, but to no avail. It's not long until I'm out of her apartment, or so she claims, and am on the streets.

"This may be a space station, but she's a big one. And though she isn't doing her best these days, she's still home." The female informs me. Now that my visions cleared, she's quite pretty. She's a hedgehog, has short quills tied into a ponytail, has brown fur and hazel eyes. Shame her personality sucks.

"So, what's this place called?" I ask.

"Calamity Ark." She responds gleefully. I don't see what she's so happy about. Any fabrics on the streets are torn, wood is decaying, buildings are falling apart and windows are shattered. Basically, this place is on it's last legs.

"What made it like this?" I question, voicing my concerns.

She stops in her tracks, and turns to me, shrugging. "I don't really know. One day, everything was okay, nothing strange happening. Then boom, it all just changed. I never really kept track of anything after that, just stayed alive and helped who I could." I give her a sad look, when suddenly her mood picks up again. "It's not all like this. I think some areas of the city are unaffected. Heck, who knows! Maybe royalty is just immune to this sorta thing." She starts to walk again, and I follow.

"Royalty?" I ask. 'Could there actually be a king or some sort of monarchy on this thing?'

She turns to me, an all too obvious smirk on her face. "Yeah. We have an all powerful emperor who, if you disobey him, comes to your homes and steals your babies! And if the babies are good looking, he lets them become slaves! Or in special occasions, one of his four hundred children! But if the child is ugly, he takes them to his chef and has them with eggs and toast in the morning!" I give her an unconvinced look. She laughs a bit before truthfully explaining, I think, "When I say royalty, I mean the rich guys. Duh!" She pulls a silly face while saying that last bit, indicating that I must be stupid.

We walk for a while. She shows me around, tells me the best food joints, the best being full of cockroaches and God knows what else, and all the wonderful sights of their underground (technically in space) city. Not that those sights were anything special, just a worn down building there, a polluted fountain there. Well, you get the picture.

We eventually sit down on a rusty metal bench, and she sighs heavily, "And that's the wonderful little city I call home!" She spreads her feet apart, flings her arms behind the back of the bench and throws her head back and closes her eyes. In other words, imagine the most lazy position possible. Well, as lazy as one can look on an uncomfortable and cold bench.

I couldn't help but look at her and smile. 'She's just so laid back. A bit too laid back really, but it's not really anything to complain about.'

"Say, what's your name?" I ask.

She opens one of her eyes and looks at me, giving me a serious expression. "Why?"

I give her a confused look. 'I ask one simple question, and she looks at me like I'm a criminal? What?' I start again. "What's your-?"

"I know what you said, why do you want to know?" She leans towards me, her half lidded eyes staring at me, making me feel uneasy.

"Just-err-curious…" I mumble. She tilts her head and frowns at me, not long after which she jumps back to her side of the bench, laughing lightly.

"I'm only messing with ya. The name's Amelia, but you can call me Amy." She smiles. I give her a stare. Just hearing that name from someone other than Amy, the Amy I knew and lost, was like it was a crime, a felony this person had just committed. I quickly regain my posture and smile at her warmly.

"I think that's a great name." I say.

She shrugs at my words. "My mum used to say I was named after some daughter of some God of some sort of element which was some sort of thing that meant light and prosperity and-"

"Amelia Rosaline, daughter of the God of Light. Bound to mortal form for loving the son of the enemy, and was forever to be an outcast for her treachery. Everything she had vanished, including who she was and the forgotten memory of her lover." I interrupt and answer rather poetically.

Amy gives me a startled look. "That's…that's it. How did you know that?"

I give her a smile and shrug. "She was a God. It's hard for them sorta people to go unnoticed."

She nods. "True, true. Say, can I show you something?"

"Sure."

She gives me a judgemental look. "Can I trust you?" I nod and move closer to her. She pulls something from her pocket. "This was said to belong to the child of Amelia Rosaline and her lover, but it doesn't make sense to me since it didn't work out for them." I then see that she is holding a small wooden boat in her hand…the very one I once saw Shadow playing with when I travelled to meet Alicia's mother and father. "They say it's based on a boat that, centuries ago, was said to hold untold riches and was the boat used to trick the one Amelia Rosaline loved so dearly, the Son of Darkness if I remember correctly."

I reach for the small wooden toy. "Where did you get this?"

She looks at the boat emotionally, as if she remembers a fond memory by just looking at it. "My grandma gave it me, said it'd be good luck." Amy puts the boat back in her pocket and stands up, looking at her surroundings while I stay frozen, dumbfounded and unable to move. "But I guess it can't be that lucky since, well, look around."

I eventually get up and give Amy a smile. My voice breaks as I say, "You take care of that thing, okay Amy?"

She gives me a worried look. "Are you alright-?"

"Promise me." I cut in.

She gives me a questioning look, before smiling warmly and answering. "Of course." She takes one of my hands with both of hers and holds it to her chest. I give her a confused look, then she suddenly pulls at my hand and starts to run, dragging me along. "Let's go see the good Ol' Doc!" She says in a commanding way.

I don't know what's really going on, but my encounter with little old Amy here as eased my worries. Let's hope it lasts a while…

**Here's another chapter. After a message from a fan of the story, who I thank you for alerting me of this, I would like to reassure you all that everything happens for a reason. From the voices developing in Sonic's head to not having clear answers about what the hell is going on, even with this being the second story. This is all because I want you all to be as confused as Sonic and get the answers when he does, and hope all this mystery and confusion makes you read on to find out. After all, the answers could be in the next chapter, or the next few ones. Anyway, I do stress that it's all meant to be patchy and confusing at this point, and hope I have gained your trust so that you know I know what I'm doing. Thank you, and if you cough reading this, here's an imaginary hanky! Peace out!** J


	4. Chapter 4: A Day Of Peace Gone

No Brotherly Love 2: Echoes In Time

Chapter 4: A Day Of Peace…Shattered

"There you are, Amelia! I was wondering if you'd even show up." An elderly fox speaks, a crooked smile emerging on his face.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Doc." Amy smiles apologetically, dragging me into the room by my hand. "Here he is, Doc, and he seems as fit as a fiddle."

The Doc walk sup to me and studies me from top to bottom, squinting with one eye. "I see…Well, let's get you up to speed, Mister…?"

"Sonic." I grin. "Just call me Sonic."

He nods happily. "Of course." He walks up to a computer that's coated with dust. He wipes the screen with his hand, earning a sneeze from Amy.

"Bless you." I say, earning a thanking smile from her.

"As you know, something strange is happening here." The Doc starts, his face turning serious and worrisome.

"The Darkness…I'm afraid I may have something to do with all this." I jump in, hoping to cut the possibly lengthy caution to as little words as possible.

"Indeed. All I ask of you is a very simple task…" He turns to look outside a nearby window, while Amy and I wait in anticipation for his 'task'. "I need you, Sonic, to get out of here."

"What?" Amy and I ask in sync, confused.

"Take Amelia, get to the Government Section, and get out of here. There's not much time. You must forget about the Calamity Ark, you must save us Sonic. Do you understand?"

Thousands of unanswered questions are racing through my mind, and I get the feeling this guy knows more than I do. "I understand." But those questions mean nothing if by doing what he says I can stop all this.

"Good." He taps away on his computer once more. "And another thing. An friend of yours dropped by. He was, how do I say, a robotic sentinel being…said to call him Metal. You know of this thing?" I nod in response. 'Metal was here? Why didn't he stay and wait for me to wake up?' "He told me to tell you to go to the Scientific Sector. Something about a Doctor…Doctor…Oh blast! What was it?"

'A Doctor?' I think to myself. A giant explosion can be heard, with smaller ones following suit. Gunfire can also be heard, along with the screaming of over a thousand people.

"You must go now! Amelia, remember what you must do!" The Doc shouts. Amy only nods in response. The Doc pulls a rifle from under his desk and continues, "Fantastic. Now I can finally enter this fight with no regrets. Sonic, you and Amelia must live! You are the key, and she will be of great assistance. Listen to me! Find Metal! Find this Doctor fellow and get to the Government Sector! All will become clear soon!"

I give him a thumbs up as I take off with Amy. "Got'cha, Doc!"

And with that, the Doc loads his rifle, a smile on his face. I had known him for less than five minutes, and I had no other choice but to trust his words and go with his orders. I can only pray it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass…

Once we make it outside, ear piercing screams echo through the streets. Women run, children in their arms. This was like a premonition of hell.

"Amy, grab hold of me!" She looks at me with a questioning look. "Trust me."

She latches herself to my arm and asks, "What are you-?" Before she can say another word, I take off, going full throttle in one known direction…away from the screams. What's causing this catastrophe? I don't know, but I also don't want to find out.

I hate this. The idea of running away. Rotten. That's about right, that's how I feel. But what can I do? Something was tearing through this underground-like city, and I was in no shape to fight…Yet turning tail and fleeing? It just doesn't feel like…Me. I look to Amy and realize something: I wasn't just protecting myself, I was protecting her.

"Amy…" I start, gaining her attention. "Are you afraid?"

She gives me a smile. "What kinda question is that? Course not!" I shake my head at her, sighing as I do so. "Are you?" I give her a look. "You shouldn't be. After all, you've got me looking after you now, haven't you?"

'I've got you, have I?' I think before smiling more.

"I guess I do." I mutter.

"What was that?" She asks, jokingly. I don't reply and focus on the path ahead, but a grin crawls onto my face. "Exactly." She tuts.

I keep running until I can no longer hear anything, save for the creaking of the space station. Putting Amy down, I look around curiously. I see broken pipes hanging from the ceiling, water dripping from them. At our feet is metal grating, with small passages below them, created for the purpose of giving electricians and such an easier way to check out the equipment down below.

"Where are we?" I ask, still looking around.

Amy picks up an overturned chair and sits on it. "The entrance to the water works."

I give her a friendly frown. "Get around alot?"

"You better believe it." She answers, before cradling her head in her hands.

I walk towards her and tap gently on her head. "Hard day, eh?"

She scoffs with a smirk. "You have no idea. You?"

I shrug my shoulders a bit before answering, "I've had better days."

"Haven't we all…?" She sighs before looking into the distance, becoming lost in her own little world.

I too begin to stare at nowhere inparticular. Once again, I start to reminisce on days passed, years even. No matter what I try to think of, all thoughts come back to Amy…My Amy.

Suddenly, I feel my legs give in and I collapse to the floor, tears swelling in my eyes. I knew what was happening. I was having a breakdown. I'd lost everything. My friends. Amy. My children. All of it, it was all gone, gone like the wind. All I had left was my speed, but that wasn't important to me. For the first time in my life, my speed didn't make me feel special or cool, but simply a failure. Even with this speed, I was unable to save Amy. Unable to save anyone…Not even myself. Now I'm stuck with someone else someone else I want and have to protect. But who's to say I won't fail at that? Who's to say I can keep her safe, to stop her from falling victim to this bloody nightmare? Why am I the one who has to suffer? No, that's selfish thinking. The people at Station Square…All of them suffered. All of my friends have suffered also…I have to…I must-!

"Sonic!" I hear Amy call.

"Huh?" I turn to her, suddenly.

"Something's coming…" She answers, her voice lowering at a very freighting speed. I feel the ground start to shake.

"Amy, go hide." I order her.

She gives me an irritated glare. "Like hell I will!"

I give her a serious look. "Amy…Please…" I turn away from her. "Just please…Hide."

She goes to say something else, but thankfully she bites her tongue. "You have five minutes." She says before playfully hitting the back of my head and taking off. I look at her and smile weakly.

"Sonic…" A familiar, but altered voice moans.

I look at the form standing before me, as both fear and shock grip me.

"It's you…" I mutter quietly.

**Well, there we go. After nothing but silence for ages, I have returned to this story! The reasons are immeasurable. But one was that I was planning the third story. Yes, that's jumping ahead, but I have finally finished the notes and rough copy of it, since I'll be going through the third and final part neatly, hoping to make it my best yet. But this second story has just started! Will be updating soon. And I'm sorry this chap is a but sketchy and crap, but I had to rush in order to get it up in time. Hope you enjoyed it and…REVIEW! ****J**


	5. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

Finally, I'm now able to get back to writing. Thank you all for being patient and I hope I will update very soon! The internet is back on for me (At least for now) and I will start getting back to work! Thank you all for being patient and I hope you still enjoy my stories (Don't know why) and look forward for the upcoming chapters! J


	6. Chapter 5: Bloody Knuckles

No Brotherly Love 2: Echoes In Time

Chapter 5: Bloody Knuckles and Sweaty Palms

Horror consumes me for nothing more than a bitter moment as my mind tries to comprehend the possibilities of how the person that stands before me is really here.

"Knuckles…" I mutter, still in disbelief. His body seems to carry great weight, as his back is bent, his arms hang loosely and his head is barely able to look up. His body, without a doubt, is consumed by the Darkness.

A disgusting gurgling sound can be heard before it speaks. "Sonic…I know you…"

"It is you…" I say, before slowly moving forwards towards it. "Knuckles…How…?"

"Because of you…" He hisses aggressively, making me step back for a second, before collecting myself. "You did this…To me…It's all your…It's all _your _fault…"

"Don't blame me for this." I counter, the fear I felt not long ago vanishes from my being. "I have nothing to do with…Whatever you are."

"I've been tasked…To…" He trails off for a second, looking around fearfully, like something's watching. Suddenly he backs away, his body stiffens and he spits, "They lied to me…They told me they could help her!"

"Help? Help who?" I ask as I start to follow him as he continues to move away.

He lets out a sorrowful moan, before hanging his head. "For her…For Rouge…" I try to move closer, but he becomes hostile. "But you…You ruined it! You ruined everything!" I myself start to take steps back, only for him to move forward with each step. "They killed me…Because of you…You didn't help us…You abandoned us! And we suffered…Because of your weakness…Your goddamn pride! Now she's dead…" For a spilt second, he seems like he'll break down crying, but that all disappears and is replaced by rage. "She's dead…Because…Because _you killed her!"_

_He lunges at me, tackling me to the floor. Struggling, I manage to place the soles of my feet against his chest and kick him off. _

"_I had to! She was suffering, Knuckles!" I scream._

"_Liar!" He too exclaims before charging at me._

_He wraps his arms around me and continues to run, picking me up. He sprints through walls of metal, making me cry out in pain._

"_Stop…Knuckles…!" Then I feel it…The Darkness. "Knuckles…Don't…"_

_He throws me to the floor, and laughs wickedly. "I'm gonna enjoy taking her from you…As you took Rouge from me…"_

"_What did you say?" I spit, before slowly standing up. "I'll kill you…" And then the Darkness takes over. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" _

_I sprint towards him, full speed, and plough my fist through his chest, enjoying the feeling of his breaking ribs against my fist, before flooring him with the very same punch. _

"_No…Please…" He begs, but I'm gone now…And only the Darkness remains…_

"_What did you say about killing her?" I cackle, watching as he tries to crawl away. Between his quiet pleads of 'Please's and 'Help me's, I follow him, strolling alongside his crawling form. "You know…" I bend down and grab him by his neck. "I never liked you." He then thrust my hand upwards, making him shoot up through about three levels. "And you know what else…" I grin, jumping up to the level he now lies on. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you bleed." I finish with a crooked smile, before kneeling next to him and ramming my hand through his skull, causing the black liquid inside to splatter everywhere. I stand up and walk to the hole I made and look back at him. "How pitiful." _

_Then I jump down the hole, transforming back to my normal self as I do so. Confused, I look around, and notice the large hole above me. _

"_What the…What did I do?" I ask myself, scratching my head. I turn my attention back to finding Amy and continue forward._

_After about eight minutes of searching, I start to become worried. My calls become more frantic and fearful, with a hope in my heart that she is alright._

"_Amy! Amy, where are you?" I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could before, hoping to avoid attention, but that worry has vanished now. I need to find Amy._

"_What're you crying about, spikey?" I hear a voice call from the shadows beside me. Thankfully, it's a familiar voice. Amelia strolls from the shadows, all calm and collected, seemingly not fussed about how worried she'd been making me. Frankly, I think she liked to see me all worried. _

"_I see you're alright." I cross my arms, a serious expression plastered onto my face, a fake mask hoping to hide my relief. Can't have her using my kind nature to her advantage, can I, no matter what those intentions may be?_

"_Yeah." She smirks, looking at her nails. "I started to worry that you wouldn't be able to take care of that thing yourself, so I came back to help. Luckily, you had it under control…Surprisingly. So, fortunately for me, I didn't have to hurt my pretty little hands._

_I scoff, jokingly. "Sure…C'mon Doctor Jones, there's an adventure awaiting us."_

"_Doctor Jones?" She frowns, missing the joke._

_I turn to her, and evil grin on my face, hoping that she'll start to fret about what I mean. "Oh, nothing."_

"_Wait!" She calls. Bingo. "What do you mean 'Doctor Jones'?" I carry on walking, whistling as I do so. "Hey! Blue boy! What do you mean?"_

_We carry on walking for a short while, and she continues to pester me about what I meant earlier. I try to distract myself from her nagging when a horrible thought comes to mind. _

'_What happened to Knuckles…?' I think to myself. I ponder it a little more, and my memory is blank. He was there, in front of me. His words are incoherent, and I can't make out what he's saying. But he's infected, I know that much. But whether 'infected' is the right word to describe him is debatable, but either way, he's not normal…Not anymore. Fear grips my heart as I become worried at what had happened. 'I don't know what happened…It's all a fuzz…Anger…It's all the same as before when…I changed…Could I have…? No! Not to Knuckles…Not Knuckles…Right?' _

_But then I remember, to my darker self, my old feelings have no meaning, lest they be for Amy. My Amy, that is, not the one beside me, who is still babbling…_

"…_So are you gonna tell me or not?" I listen in again._

"_Nah…" I smile, earning a glare from her. Life, though it has it's bad points, is amazing. And even things like that evil stare reminds me of that, as does the thought of losing Knuckles. Though the days may be dark and may become even darker, I will live every second like it's my last…And it may just be, more than ever now._


	7. Chapter 6: Back With A Vengeance

**No Brotherly Love 2: Echoes In Time**

**Chapter 6: Back With A Vengeance**

Amy and I had been walking for a good while now, and we still seemed to make absolutely no progress in reaching the Government Sector. Perhaps it's down to almost every path being blocked by steel doors, debris or even an army of those things: The Darkness.

Or maybe it was because my 'guide' had no clue where she was going. Really, how hard can it be to find an entire sector? It's not like we're searching for anything inparticular, just some way off this hell hole!

"Righty then…I think…I think, I think, I think…It's…This way!" My companion exclaims suddenly, after tapping her chin in thought. "This way…Right?"

Shaking my head at just how hopeless this girl actually was, I decide to take a break, sitting myself on the floor with my back against a metal wall.

When she realises what I'm doing, Amy asks, "Just what exactly do you think _you're _doing?"

"Resting." I answer, simply, while rubbing the back of my aching neck. "Why?"

"We have to keep moving!" She points randomly. "No telling when one of those things will make a jump on us!"

"_If _one makes a jump on us." I counter, refusing to move.

After a good minute of playing the waiting game, she gives in and settles herself next to me. "Damn. And here I thought you'd be fun and exciting. Where's your spirit, eh? That metal dude made you out to be something special; an adventurer and the like!"

I chuckle slightly, unable to resist the urge. Metal, of all people, leading others to believe I was cool? That's something else.

"I used to be." Focusing my gaze on the window that shows the endlessness of space, I find myself remembering all those good times. 'Good' times, eh? Well, they certainly were. Even the near-death gave me a thrill. Running at breakneck speeds, both towards and away from Robotnik. Heck, I even remember a time when I was running from Amy and-

…Amy…

I turn my head to look at Amelia, who, just like myself, found herself staring curiously into outer space. "But times change, I guess."

"What changed?" She questions me, turning to look me in the eyes.

I can only shrug in reply, before changing the subject. "Tell me more about yourself."

She shakes her head furiously. "Oh no! You're not playing that card! You know enough about me as it is. It's _you _who needs to do the enlightening."

"Enlightening?" Frowning, I give her a puzzled expression. "You certainly have a unique way with words."

"And you don't." She pokes. "So, how about you at least tell a few white lies and make yourself sound at least a _little_ interesting?" I give her a glare, but she lifts her hand and makes an 'O' shape with her thumb and finger, both separated by only a small gap. "Just a little."

I scoff, actually somewhat hurt by her finding me uninteresting and dull. But, before I can say anything, something to my left, just around a corner, starts to make a static sound. Rising to my feet, slowly, I follow the noise, and see something horrific. Some kind of…Armoured…Man is laid on the floor, his arms and legs sprawling out in strange, unnatural directions. He was dead.

"Holy-sweet-picking-nut cracking-mole rats! What happened to him?" Amy asks, safely behind me.

Studying the still corpse, I can't think of anything that could possibly do this. Then again, I'm hardly a part of the Crime Scene Investigation team. "I'm not sure." The sound I'd still echoes on. I look to the body's waist, and see some sort of communicator strapped there. Deciding that it was in our best interest to acquire such a thing, I give Amy a serious look. "Stay here."

With caution, I make my way over to the body, and reach for the device, never once taking my eyes off of the corpse. Just in case…

"Wait!" Amy whelps, in a hushed voice. "What if he's not dead?"

Letting out a deep, irritated sigh, I respond, "That doesn't help."

She waves her hand apologetically. "Oh! Err…Carry on, then. Ignore me." That was the plan.

Then, at lightning speed, I grab the communicator and jump back to Amy, who grabs my back, preventing me from falling.

"Did…Did you get it?" She asks.

Lifting up the device, I answer, with a smirk, "Of course." We return to where we had once sat, and I can't help but find myself bewildered by this form of…Machinery? I mean, it's just too advanced. Even Tails would struggle with this thing! "What do we do?"

Giving me a look of disbelief, Amy comments, "You have got to be kidding? It's easy." After a series of 'this goes here, that goes there's, a small, holographic screen seems to appear out of nowhere, projecting from the device.

The static still rings through my ears. "Hey, what's with all the noise?"

"It means there's a station-wide broadcast."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"Someone or something is looking for someone or something else. You understand, oui?" Amy smiles.

Damn it, what is she saying. "Umm…Oui?" A small tablet seems to appear on the holo-screen. "What'cha doing now?"

"Syncing with the frequency." She replies, far too busy pressing what seemed like random buttons to even glance at me.

"_Syncing _with the frequency? Don't you mean-"

"Aren't I the one who knows all this?" Placing her hands on her hips, she gives me an unamused expression.

After looking away in shame, she continues with her button mashing. Before long, a voice can be heard…A familiar one.

"Sonic. If you are hearing this, enter the numbers 542109 into the communicator. Respond immediately. Sonic. If you are hearing this, enter the numbers 542109 into the communicator…"

"Amy…" I start, before being interrupted.

"Already on it, amigo."

Then, after another minute of the replaying messages, a voice asks, "…Sonic?"

Unable to resist the smile that's dying to be let loose, I exclaim, "Metal! You ol' clunk-head, where've you been?!"

"Busy, I'm afraid. Listen, there's no time for chit-chat. I need you to make your way over to the Government Sector."

"That's where we're headed, anyway." My smile refuses to die.

"_We_?"

Pointing to the person by my side, I respond, "Yeah! Me and Amy!"

There's a long pause, before Metal questions, "Amy?"

Realising why he's confused, I answer, "Oh…It's a long story - I'll explain later."

"Alright. Just get to the Government Sector, ASAP. Once you're there, contact me again, and I'll find you."

"Got'cha."

As I'm about to take off with Amy, Metal speaks again. "And…Sonic?"

"Yep."

"There's something you need to know." Metal's voice was quiet and, somewhat, timid, which has rarely, if ever, happened. "Someone is here with me. An old…Acquaintance."

Curious, I ask, "Who?"

Metal takes a second to reply. "It's-"

…No…That name…How…When…What?…

The world seems to grind to a halt. It's as though everything has stopped. Never again had I expected to hear that name. Never. And yet, according to Metal, they were there…With him…

"…Sonic?" Amy's voice snaps me back to reality. I give her a stunned look, unable to say a word. "Are you alright?"

No. No, I'm not alright, Amy. This is bad…This is…

And then…I feel it…**The Darkness**…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**After a long hiatus, I'm back! I deserve a huge, face-shattering slap! But I've been meaning to return to this for a long, long, LONG while! And I'm so sorry it's been nearly a year, if not that! Hope you enjoyed this chappy, and please, PLEASE, PLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW! I don't deserve it, but I still want them. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Retelling!

No Brotherly Love 2: Echoes In Time

The first part of the retelling of the original story is up! Please, if you have read or are reading the original and/or this one, check it out!

Thanks!


End file.
